Beware of the Light
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: At the end of Star Trek Into Darkness, the SS Enterprise had just started her 5 year mission. What happens when they encounter a strange life form - who seems attached to Chekov, but is dangerous for the rest of the crew? this is one of my ideas for the next movie - and plus I love Chekov and i think he should be in it more, which is why he will be very central in this story!
1. Chapter 1

All had been peacefully boring onboard the SS Enterprise; she wasn't far into her 5 year long trip exploring deep space. Her captain, James T Kirk, was sitting in his chair watching the stars go by at warp speed, heading to their latest coordinates. Commander Spock sat at his station going over a few routine databases about the planet they were heading to, since he knew Kirk had no intention of doing so. Sulu estimated they should arrive in the next 3 hours at current pace so, while all was quiet, Kirk decided to go down to the engineering deck to see how Scotty was getting on- he hoped he wasn't swearing at the machines too much, or the other crew members.

"Mr Spock, you have the Comm.," he said as he exited from the bridge. Spock gave a curt nod of the head before taking a seat in the captain's chair, and resumed looking at the detail in the information, wanting to know every possible detail of the planet – which wasn't much.

Kirk felt the ship slowing as the turbo lift made its way down to engineering. Once out of the lift Kirk picked up his own pace, eventually breaking into a run, wanting to find out what was happening. He had just gotten to engineering as the Enterprise jerked out of warp. Jim was flung into the railings, winding him slightly, and clung to them as the ship continued to rock. When the ship stopped Kirk staggered about slightly with a 'I'm-gonna-kill-Scotty' look before calling out to his chief engineer.

"Scotty! What the hell was that?" he yelled.

"I don't know captain! The ship just stopped moving!" Scotty replied poking his head around the corner, but upon noticing the look on his captain's face, he quickly headed back to the console. "I'll get right on it!" he stammered from behind the corner. Kirk followed rolling his eyes slightly.

"Attention, can the captain please report to the bridge immediately," came the voice of Commander Spock over the intercom. Kirk grabbed Scotty by his red regulation shirt and dragged him towards the turbo lift.

"Talk to me Sulu," Kirk said as he re-entered the bridge.

"According to scanners, all systems seem perfectly able to function properly and we are approximately 1.5 standard hours away from Shelou at warp factor 8, but she refuses to move. It seems as if the Enterprise has put the brakes on and refuses to take them off," Sulu reported as he frantically pressed the buttons on the control panel infront of him.

"So, we're just floating through space? Is that what you're saying?" Kirk asked as he sat in his chair. Sulu nodded his head. Kirk looked to Chekov for confirmation on this report, but Chekov didn't reply. He just stared at the wall infront of him. Kirk tried to grab his attention but he still got no reply from the young ensign.

Chekov continued to look ahead, fascinated by what he was seeing. The young girl stood infront of him as swirls of light danced around her. He face was sad and her wavy hair hung to just above her waist. She held a finger to her lips, as if to say 'shh' but no sound came from her.

"What is she?" Chekov asked cautiously, wondering what this creature before him was. Kirk, Sulu and Spock all looked in the direction in which Chekov was pointing, but all they saw was the screen, and the stars around them.

"Ensign Chekov? What do you see?" Spock asked intrigued at the strange behaviour of his crew member. Chekov opened his mouth to describe the girl, but stopped as she began to shriek. Chekov fell to the floor, covering his ears an attempt to shield himself from the life form. He saw the girl disappear into thin air and he heard the others calling for McCoy before he blacked out.

The bridge became panicked, verging on frantic, as Chekov fell to the floor.

"Dr McCoy, come to the bridge, immediately, bring your medical gear!" Kirk shouted as the crew made sure it was over the intercom. Kirk knelt by Chekov and tried his best to see if he had any injuries, but without any medical training, he began to search the control panel that he was sat at. He looked for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. McCoy arrived on the bridge and immediately began assessing him.

"Bring him to med bay now!" McCoy ordered. A few of the bridge crew members carried Chekov to the turbo lift, where they were greeted by a holo-bed to transport Chekov to the med bay, where further tests can be done. Not long after Chekov and McCoy and left the bridge, engines resumed, causing the crew members to fly back unexpectedly. Sulu hurried to his station only to report they had resumed their previous course, but with extra power. Kirk looked to Scotty, who looked just as confused as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chekov stirred in med bay, occasionally making a few noises that could be recognised as words, but as they were in Russian, they made no sense to the medical crew. McCoy kept him under surveillance at all times – totally confused as to what caused him to black out the way he did. Scotty was back down in engineering looking over the ship's systems, trying to find the cause of the sudden stop, but found nothing. They arrived at Shelou as planned, so Kirk went about the mission as they normally would. Kirk, Sulu, McCoy and a few from the geological department beamed down to the surface. Not much about the planet was known, the planet itself had only been Starfleet knowledge for about 6 months prior to the Enterprise arriving. The ghostly girl followed them down to the surface. Keeping hidden from sight but never letting them get far away from her. Her hair started to blow around her as if there was wind, (of course there wasn't) as she caught up to them.

The away team stopped after wandering about for a bit, the geologists wanted to get a feel for the place before collecting the necessary samples. Kirk and McCoy had rolled their eyes at this, as neither of them wanted to stay on the planet for much longer than they had too.

"Something doesn't feel right about this Jim," McCoy uttered as the geologists started on their work. Kirk nodded his head.

"Which is why I don't really want to stay here," Kirk turned around to face where the girl was stood, not that he saw her. He felt shivers go down his spin as he looked over his shoulder. "Do you ever get the feeling we're being watched?" he asked, staring at the space behind them. McCoy shook his head, uttering something about getting Kirk to have a medical work up when they returned to the ship. Sulu was assisting the geologists, or 'Rock Bugs' as Kirk called them.

The girl floated around them, taking in every detail she could about the visitors to her planet. She decided that she did not want them here. She focused in on Kirk, knowing he was the leader of the group, her beginning to whip around her face. Kirk fell to the floor, struggling against whatever was attacking him. McCoy bent down to see if he was okay, turning on the med scanner and tried to find some answers as to what was happening to his captain. The Geologists and Sulu began to fall, as the girl shifted her focus. McCoy looked around confused, but the doctor in him quickly took over, his only focus now was the wellbeing of the crew. He tried to encourage them to move towards the area where the ship could beam them back aboard. He managed to get them moving slowly but then the girl zeroed in on him.

The six of them clambered about for a while, dragging themselves along the planet by the rocks that were dotted everywhere, and the few stone walls that were in their reach. The girl lifted up into the air, raising her arms infront of her. The rocks the crew were holding onto began to fall and fly at them, knocking them back and making it even harder for them to get back to the ship. One of the geologists narrowly missed a bolder to the head, Sulu however, wasn't so lucky. He received a blow to the stomach; he grimaced slightly before being dragged along by Kirk and McCoy. As they came close to transport range, Kirk fumbled about with his communicator, trying to get in touch with the Enterprise.

"K...Ki...Kirk to Enter...prise," he struggled to get his words out as the life form spun around him.

"Captain, are you all right, you sound as if you are struggling," came Spock's voice, s placid as ever. Kirk tried to respond, but no sound came from his mouth as he started to lose consciousness.

"Dammit Spock! Just beam us up!" McCoy yelled.

On board the ship, Spock received a worrying signal from his Captain, but he didn't let the rest of the bridge crew see his emotions. Spock told the transporter bay to beam them up as soon as they could. He went over to his station and scanned the surface of the planet, around the area at which the away team was based. 7 life forms came up. A flicker of confusion fled across his face before he quickly resumed his expressionless composure. The only logical explanation Spock could come up with was that Kirk had decided to take another person with him. He mentally scolded Jim for not telling him, before realising it was illogical to do so, he will just about it with him when they returned. The call from the transporter room saying that they the crew were safely onboard and heading to med bay was what broke his train of thought.

The six landed with a 'clunk' and they were immediately taken to med bay to be checked over. Sulu was cleared straight away. The rock hadn't hit him hard and only winded him slightly, so he headed back to the bridge (as Chekov was still unconscious the bridge was understaffed as it was), ignoring all of McCoy's advice to rest. One of the geologists had received a bad cut to his left leg, but as soon as it was stitched up the 'Rock Bugs' headed back to their department, leaving only Kirk. His examination always took the longest just because of his blatant disrespect for rules, that and he was a rubbish patient. After a few minutes, Spock entered med bay just as McCoy had persuaded Jim to have the routine checks.

"Mission went as planned then," Kirk joked as he wiped the blood from his head.

"Dammit Jim! Stop moving, this will just take longer if you do!" McCoy shouted as Kirk moved away from the Hypo hovering over his neck, threatening to sedate him.

"Keep that thing away from me then," he said staring at McCoy. McCoy sighed as he put the Hypo down, Kirk turned his attention back to Spock.

"I do not understand your logic Captain. The mission did not go as planned, just on the fact that you, Dr McCoy, Mr Sulu and the others were almost killed, not to mention the other variables," Spock replied, Kirk started to laugh before receiving a 'death glare' from McCoy.

"It was a joke Spock,"

Spock pondered this for a moment before saying what he came to say. "One other thing Captain, there were 7 life forms registered on your signal, I was under the impression that only six of our crew were leaving the ship. I would appreciate it if you would keep me informed next time you change our plans," he said as he walked towards the doors.

"There were only six of us. Me, Sulu, Bones and 3 of the Rock Bugs," Kirk replied with growing caution, moving McCoy's hands so he could stand up.

"So what was the other life form then?" Spock asked, showing no shock or surprise (as usual) in his voice and face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry it's took me so long to update, had a lot on with my black belt training and stuff, but it's here now! Hope you enjoy it! Xx**

Kirk ran out of medbay and headed towards the turbolift, his intention was to get to the bridge but he ended up in the transporter room.

"How many did you beam up?" he asked, shouting slightly. Spock and McCoy followed him in, McCoy tried to continue the regulation checks but soon gave up after Kirk moved towards the control panel. The poor ensign looked terrified when the three senior officers walked in unexpectedly.

"Se...Seven," he quivered, "Commander Spock told me there were seven on your signal, and according to all scanners here there was."

Kirk softened his expression slightly. "Did you not think it was odd that you beamed up 7, but only 6 of us landed?"

"I tried to tell you but you were so out of it, and Dr McCoy said not to bother you until you were re-cleared for duty," the ensign said, standing slightly taller as the others backed off. Kirk turned to McCoy.

"See Bones! This is why I was trying to get out of there so quickly!" he said as he ran towards the door. The three of them emerged on the bridge a few moments later.

"Mr Sulu, I want the ship on red alert, there is an unknown life form onboard the ship. Lieutenant Uhura, give me the comm," a buzz formed around the bridge as Kirk stormed into the room. The bridge filled with red flashing lights, as a silent siren warning reminding the crew of the severity of the situation every 3 seconds. When Uhura gave him the nod he addressed the whole ship to inform the rest of the crew of what was going on. "Enterprise, this is Captain Kirk speaking, I ask you all to be on red alert a there is an unknown life form somewhere onboard this ship. If you see anything, or pick up anything on any form of scan, commence lock down from your station. Kirk out."

"Vat now Keptain?" came the voice of a familiar Russian crew member, standing in the door of the turbolift.

"Good to have you back Chekov. Now we just wait. We won't be leaving the squadron until we know for certain what we are dealing with," Chekov nodded as he took his position at the helm.

"Captain, we are orbiting the planet," Sulu reported, Kirk nodded his head as he sat in his chair.

"Pailinsou," Chekov uttered.

"Did you say something?" Sulu asked his friend.

"That vas her name, the girl that I saw before. I remember now! When you asked me what I saw it vas her!" Chekov, smiled pleased with himself, but once he looked around to the rest of the crew he quickly turned back to his control panel, embarrassed.

Kirk grew more anxious over the next half hour as nothing had happened. The Turbolift began to open, revealing Dr McCoy he was just about to step out onto the bridge when the siren sounded and all the doors locked, trapping McCoy where he was. Kirk jumped up and ran over to the lift.

"Bones! You okay?" Kirk asked through the door.

"Yeah I'm good!" he yelled, nursing the back of his head.

"Good!" Kirk yelled back before turning to face the rest of the bridge. "Scan the ship! I want to know where that creature is!"

"There is no need Captain," Spock answered, no urgency showing in his voice.

"What do you mean Spock?" Kirk asked, through gritted teeth, trying to keep as calm as possible.

"I commenced the lock down, the scanner indicated that the unknown life form was on the bridge," Spock continued, raising his eyebrow slightly. Uhura stood up and walked over to the two senior officers.

"So she is somewhere in here?" she asked, but instantly realised how silly that sounded, so she just hung close to Spock. Kirk looked around the bridge, wandering about for a few steps.

"Yes, but where..." He said, almost whispering.


	4. Chapter 4

The crew looked around cautiously, none of them wanted to scare the unknown entity. Kirk slowly walked to the centre of the bridge and stood in-between Chekov and Sulu.

"Okay everybody let's not panic, we ...She..." he looked to Chekov for confirmation, Chekov nodded slightly, "We know She, is somewhere in this room all we have to do is find her," he said continuing to spin slowly on the spot. He looked up to where Spock stood with Uhura closely behind him, but not touching him. Despite the fact that the whole ship knew they were dating, they insisted on keeping it a secret. Kirk was generally amazed at how secret they managed to keep it, especially at times when their missions didn't quite go to plan and it was usually himself and/or Spock in the dangerous situations, but of course, Spock wouldn't show his emotions as it would be 'illogical' to do so infront of so many people.

"Mr Spock, where exactly did you see this creature?"

"I didn't see her Captain; I ran a scan of the ship. Based on our previous encounters with this creature it appears only Mr Chekov can see her and even that is debatable depending on the creature's emotions," Spock replied in his ever placid tone. The whole bridge crew looked to Chekov (who was looking at readings on his control panel). Chekov felt the attention turn to him, and slowly turned himself around to face everyone else.

"It seems, Mr Chekov, that you are our only hope of finding this thing," Kirk said, making his way over to the Russian teen. Chekov nodded, understanding the severity of the issue on hand. Feeling slightly intimidated by the rest of the crew staring at him he returned to his usual position, losing himself in what he knew how to do. Kirk wasn't letting him get away that easily, not when it was HIS ship and HIS crew on the line. He grabbed Chekov's arm and pulled him out of his seat, so that the two were face to face and started to talk quietly to him, so that the rest of the crew couldn't hear. Kirk patted Chekov on the shoulder, prompting him to return to his seat, and then turned to face the anxiously awaiting crew.

"I guess now we should all be very cautious. Lt Uhura I want you to send a message to every department, make sure every head of department knows what is happening. Spock I need you to run a routine check, I want to know where every single crew member is on this ship, make sure we haven't locked anyone a cupboard or something. Mr Sulu, check all the systems of the ship, I want to be able to reverse this as soon as possible," Sulu, Uhura and Spock all nodded their heads in an 'I understand' way and returned to their stations. Kirk sat in his chair, thinking about what to do next.

She sat in the corner of the room, fascinated by the flurry of Panic she had created. This made her giggle to herself slightly. After the leader of this strange group had given is orders, the panic seemed to wash away, and everyone was ready to do as he commanded, puzzling her further. She stood up and walked to the centre of the screen, seeing all the stars and her planet rolling by them. When she looked out to the people of the ship she noticed they all seemed to move in robotic fashion, all centred around the leader. She noticed the woman had difficulty controlling her panic; she always seemed to stay close to the one of two worlds, the one who didn't belong in just one place. She made her way up to her, standing by her watching her complete her orders mesmerized. The one of two worlds moved, in a slightly hurried place, switching her attention to him, she watched him approach the leader of the group.

"Captain, everybody on duty is in the correct place, with the exception of Dr McCoy, nobody else seems..." Spock reported, but didn't get time to finish as Kirk jumped out of his seat and ran over to the TurboLift. Spock just returned to his seat, raising an eyebrow.

"Bones! You okay?"

"Dammit Jim, did you forget about me?" McCoy shouted, only slightly annoyed.

"Well, we're working on getting you out of there as soon as possible; we just can't risk opening the doors..."

"I know, you don't need to lecture me on the wellbeing of others, I am a doctor you know!" McCoy said, cutting Kirk off, though the comment did make Kirk chuckle slightly he was quickly brought back to the severe situation by Spock.

"Captain, we have 32.5 minutes to find this creature," Spock said in an official voice. Kirk turned to face Spock, confused by his first officer's statement.

"What do you mean," he asked. Spock stood up, adjusted his regulation shirt and walked over to Kirk with his wrists caught behind his back.

"That's how much oxygen Dr McCoy has in that lift, after that the air will become un-breathable,"


End file.
